My Angel Is Lost Forever
by American Sweetheart
Summary: This is a short little story about Trunk's feelings when Pan marries another man. enjoy! :]


Disclaimer; I don't own dragonballz or any of the characters.  
  
Authors note; I do realize the age difference, but I'm choosing to ignore it in this fic, sorry if this upsets you. I don't hate Marron either, and I tried not to put a lot of bad things about her in the story, sorry again if it upsets you, but its just a story. Thank you for reading! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MY ANGEL IS LOST FOREVER  
  
  
  
  
It was one of the most beautiful nights to befall Japan in months, but he didn't care. The stars shown from above as the sounds of the city where drowned out by the soothing crashing of waves. It was the perfect night to be with someone you love, yet, there he sat. The only soul on the beach. The man was a wreck, at least emotionally. He was very handsome physically; he whore a very nice tux, with his long lavender hair tied back in a low ponytail, but his face was stained with lonely tears. His breathing was uneven, his eyes red and puffy, and his body shaky. As his watery eyes stared into the night sky he recalled all of his life troubles.  
  
  
  
'I let her go........................................she was mine.........................but now she belongs to another!!!'  
  
  
  
"Pan........" The only word the young man could manage in his state. His mind running through memories. Memories of her. 'She was always there for me, even when my own parents weren't. She was an angel sent down to protect me when I was hurt. But she's gone now............' Trunks Briefs threw his head back to face the starry night sky.  
  
  
  
"Why did I let her go!?!?!?!" As his back fell to the sandy ground Trunks remembered the day he lost the only person he never really cared about.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
Trunks and Pan had been going out for 1 year and as far as Pan knew the relationship was going wonderfully. Then one night Trunks went to a bar after work with a few of his co-workers. Needless to say he got very drunk, and that was a understatement. Unfortunately the bar he had gone to was the same one his friend Marron worked in. Marron had had a crush on him ever since they where kids, she would do anything to distroy his and Pan's relationship. Anything. The girl Trunks went home with that night was not his angel Pan, no far from it. The girl was an angel all right, the devil's angel. Marron.  
  
  
  
Pan had been visiting her friend Bra that same night, and on her way out she heard noises coming form Trunk's, her boyfriend's, room. Being concerned that he was in pain form a sparring with his father she went to check on him. Trunks could still remember her shocked expression when she walked in on them. Of course Marron only smiled as Pan said coldly to Trunks; "How could you?!" Before slamming the door and running out of his house, out of his life.  
  
  
  
*End flashback*  
  
  
  
Trunks wiped his tears as he remembered their breakup. He was crying, he never cried before, not even during training with his father. She had brought him so much happiness and what did he do? He cheated on her! How could he cheat on her?! And especially with that slut Marron! He never spoke to Marron after that. Trunks thought it was best to let Pan cool off for awhile, but he waited to long.  
  
  
  
Pan had gone to college where she met another guy. Trunks recalled the day he heard.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
It was a hot summer's day and the whole Z gang where having a party in the backyard of Capsule Corp. Everyone was waiting for Pan to arrive form college, mostly Trunks. He was planning to apologize to his love angel the moment she walked through the door, but things didn't go as he planned. When Pan arrived she arrived with a man she called Matt, then she gave Trunks the finishing blow when she announced that they where going to be married.  
  
  
  
*End flashback*  
  
  
Trunks sobbed even more heavily. 'That was the day my angel went back to heaven. Forever...........' He remembered trying to talk her into being his again, but she just said; "Trunks, I'll always love you, but only as a friend. Matt and I are in love and he won't hurt me, not like you did." At that second Pan was lost forever. Trunks knew that the Son's always went through with their promises, Pan was a Son and she had made a promise to Matt.  
  
  
  
Trunks sat up as the memories of today hit his emotions like heavy rain.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
After two months of planning there they stood. Pan and Matt saying their "I do's" in front of their friends and family. Trunks noticed Chichi sitting up in the front row. He now understood how she felt. Lonely. Because her soul mate was lost forever, just like his angel. Trunks didn't stay around for the kiss, he couldn't bear it anymore.  
  
  
  
*End flashback*  
  
  
Trunks tried to get himself together as he stood up. 'Even though I might marry another someday, I will never be able to love like I love you Son Pan, my angel.'  
  
  
  
  
-The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it! I hope you liked it. I don't think I'll be doing a sequel, but hey, you ever know! thank you and please review!   
  
-American Sweetheart :]  
  
  



End file.
